


Cleaning Up A Mess

by PaperFox19



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Bukkake, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susanoo had a compulsion for cleaning he can’t help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Cleaning Up A Mess

Susanoo had a compulsion for cleaning he can’t help himself.

-x-

Tatsumi rarely had alone time, between missions and training, but when he did find time he thought of Ieyasu and Bulat. Two men he loved and he’d always love them.

He thought of them, sometimes together with him. The time he spent with them was treasured, and they remained in his heart.

Tatsumi removed his clothing, his hard cock throbbing as it bobbed in the air. “Oh Bro, Ieyasu…” He says and begins caressing his penis.

X

Susanoo was walking the halls. Being a living teigu he didn’t need to sleep, so to pass the time he patrolled.

He was just coming upon Tatsumi’s room when he heard a faint moan. Fear the worst he rushed to the door and heard Tatsumi moaning and panting. ‘Could he be being tortured?’ He opened the door but only slightly to peek inside. ‘If I’m not careful Tatsumi could be killed.’

The teigu peered inside but what he saw made him freeze. Tatsumi was naked, on his bed, one hand around his rather sizeable erection, his other fondling his balls.

Tatsumi was lost in his fantasy, he had no idea he was now being watched.

Susanoo knew what he was watching was a private affair and he should leave but he couldn’t. He was fascinated by the expressions Tatsumi was making, and the noises he made.

His hands moved quickly, spreading his leaking pre all over his length. His cock glistened and pulsed as the brunette neared his release.

Curious eyes watched wanting to see more. He soon got it as Tatsumi’s face became one of orgasmic release, his toes curled as he came hard imagining he was cumming in Ietasu’s mouth.

His semen splattered his chest 10 thick spurts splashed there while a few more hit his abs, the rest of his cum spilled over his cock.

Something snapped in Susanoo. He threw open the door with a bang. Tatsumi jumped and quickly covered his crotch. “S-S-S-S-Susanoo?! What you doing?”

“You are all messy.” He says and draws near to the boy’s bed. Tatsumi blushed as the blue haired man approached.

“W-W-What?!” He is quickly pinned to the bed. The boy blushed and Susanoo leaned down and licked his chest.

Tatsumi had no idea what was going on, Susanoo was licking his chest, lapping up his cum. “Su stop, why are you doing this?”

He didn’t respond he kept licking, running his tongue between and over his pecs. He was meticulous not stopping till he got every drop.

Tatsumi moaned as his nipples got licked. His moans didn’t change anything the human teigu continued his cleaning task.

It finally dawned on the boy what was happening. Knowing it still didn’t stop the pleasure he was feeling, his cock getting hard again.

His chest was clean, but still more to do. He moved lower and began licking his abs. Tatsumi moaned and ran his fingers in blue hair.

Susanoo was very good at cleaning, not a drop of sweat or cum was allowed to escape. He even dipped his tongue into the boy’s navel. “Ahhh!” He cried out.

His abs were now clean but there was still one more piece that needed cleaning. It was hard and throbbing, but all Susanoo had in mind was clean.

The teigu began licking his erect penis, making Tatsumi moan and writhe in his bed.

It stopped all too soon for Tatsumi as his manhood was licked clean. His cock twitched angrily at the lack of attention. “There all clean but it seems you have enjoyed my actions.” He stared at the boy’s arousal.

“Yeah…” He draws out, he was so turned on.

“I should take care of this, if I leave you alone you’ll make another mess.”

Tatsumi chuckled. “If I did you’d clean me up again.”

“That I would.” He leaned down once again, this time taking the boy’s cock in his mouth and began to suck.

“Ohh fuck!!” He grabbed him by his horns as the teigu sucked him down to the root.  
Susanoo sucked all of his ten inch dick into his mouth, burying his nose in the boy’s pubes. The smell was rather pleasant and the feeling of hair tickling his nose had the teigu moaning around the male.

He guessed he was doing a good job, he didn’t need to breathe so he could deep throat Tatsumi as much as he wanted. His tongue caressed the underside while he sucked harder and harder.

Tatsumi had never had such an intense blow job. His moans filled the room, as he finally achieved release.

He came and spilled his seed into the male’s mouth. Susanoo wanted to be sure he got it all so he kept sucking and drank down every drop. His sucking caused some more spurts to fire into his mouth. “Ohh Susanoo!!”

The teigu pulled off his cock with a wet pop. Tatsumi was limp and panting as he came down from his release.  
Susanoo watched him, feeling something he had never felt before.

“Something wrong?” The boy asked. He looked and saw a rather impressive tent in the teigu’s pants. “Wow!”

“I am experiencing strange feelings.”

“You’ve never been hard before?” The teigu nodded. “Well you helped me, I’ll help you.”

He removed the male’s robes. What sprang up was probably the biggest dick Tatsumi had ever seen. It whipped up with such force and pulsed with magnitude, standing proudly at 15 inches.

Tatsumi knew he couldn’t suck this mighty giant all the way but he could certainly get him off.

He took the male in his hands, he felt so warm. He gave him a few quick strokes, and Susanoo moaned.

The boy grinned and began licking the tip letting his hands pump his shaft. “Feels…good…” he panted out.

This pleasure was so new and felt sooooo nice! It wouldn’t be long before the teigu came.

Tatsumi took what he could in his mouth, able to suck down 8 inches of his monster cock. He pumped what couldn’t fit in his mouth.  
“Ohh Tatsumi!!” Everything was so new and it felt so good. He didn’t know to warn Tatsumi he was gonna cum.

The only warning he got was the male’s twitching penis. The first spurt fired down his throat, and Tatsumi pulled back to the tip to drink the man down.

He just didn’t expect so much. More and more cum filled his mouth and he drank it down as fast as he could but too much came and he was forced off Susanoo’s penis and got a faceful of cum.

The teigu got soft and he panted as he came down from his release. “That was amazing.” He looked at Tatsumi. “You are all dirty again.”

He leaned down and began licking his own spunk off the boy’s face. When his tongue brushed the boy’s lips Tatsumi leaned up for a kiss.  
It was the teigu’s first kiss, no one had ever treated him so human. Susanoo didn’t know what to say when the kiss broke so he finished cleaning Tatsumi up and laid down beside him.

“Can…we do this again?” He asked.

“Yeah, hey Susanoo can you stay with me?”

“Of course,” he wrapped his arms around the boy.

Tatsumi smiled and snuggled against him. Susanoo felt odd he was happy but having Tatsumi in his arms felt better than that.  
He smiled and held the boy all night.

End


End file.
